The field of the present invention is control mechanisms for vehicles.
Mechanisms have been known for providing a lock-out for a reverse gear. Such devices reduce the possibility that the operator of a vehicle can select reverse gear inadvertently. One such prior device is illustrated in Japanese Publication No. 57-157592. The device disclosed therein and other such lock-out devices typically employ a separate mechanism which must be actuated separately to allow access to the reverse gear.